Samuel I Am
by NightOfHell
Summary: Sam had known a long time ago that he would not get to live the quiet apple pie life but it didn't mean his brother couldn't. Now that Dean has driven off into the sunset in the impala what is left for Sam? Alone Sam now faces his greatest challenge, with everything the Winchester brothers accomplished as hunters now on the line the stakes couldn't be higher. (One-shot for now)


**This story was inspired by the supernatural episode Frontierland, and is my idea of how the supernatural series could end, I have the idea for this story planed out so until I write the story on paper it will be staying a one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Darkness was the last thing Sam remembered, tethered to nothing he felt empty. For hours Sam felt weightless and trapped but for all he knew it could have been minutes, he had never been this frightened of death before but this time was different, this would be his final one, there would be no coming back.

Sam gasped breathing in a deep breath, his lungs were on fire and his eyes were watering as he squinted trying the take in the bright hot surroundings, everything around him was hazy as he tried to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light that could only come the sunny rays of mid-afternoon.

He couldn't believe it he was alive he still had a soul, didn't crave demon blood and had no torturous memories of hell, he was whole and the perfectly normal, human version of himself, none of these fact made him happy because he knew if he was alive then somewhere out there Dean would be paying the price. Sam was upset but more than the he was livid that his brother would go against his dying wish, he thought that he had finally gotten Dean to accept the inevitable and find happiness, he thought he was done that he could have some peace after years of hunting and watching loved ones die and now because of Deans selfishness he was trapped in the middle of nowhere.

Standing Sam wiped the dust of his red checker shirt and blue jeans, as he looked around he realized he was in the middle of nowhere for miles in all directions all her saw the dry weathered ground with the occasional sprout of dying grass, no sigh of shade or water in sight and with this scorching heat he felt that this would be problematic if he didn't find civilization soon.

"Son of a bitch" Sam muttered to himself as he stumbled off in a random direction knowing he had to start moving if he wanted to get anywhere before nightfall.

* * *

After hours of walking Sam finally caught sight of some building in the distance but as he got closer to the cluster of buildings he realized something wasn't right the building look like a very olden style, made completely out of wood the but on close inspection the building themselves looked brand new, they also looked familiar and if he was right in where he had seen them before then he was going to have a big problem.

There was one building that stood out the most, it looked newer but it was definitely the old brothel house that crushed all of Dean's fantasies about the old western days but now it conformed his suspicion that he may not be in his own time any more. A feeling of dread fell over him as he walked into this questionable establishment, heading straight for the counter where an aging man with a grey beard and half his teeth missing stood cleaning dirty cups with even dirtier rags.

"Would you be able to tell me the date" he questioned warily

"May 2nd 1835," the old man grumbled as if people asked this every day not even giving him a second glance "now are you going to buy a drink or not?"

"No thanks" Sam said his face had gotten pale and he could barely breath he was alone with no way back home, stuck in a time nearly two centuries before he was born, What Sam needed was a hunter, an experienced one at that and in this time period there was only one person that Sam new he could turn to, Samuel Colt.

walking back outside to get some fresh air he two men who were casually leaning against the railing of the small building made entirely out of timber, if he remembered correctly that was the town's sheriff's building, he thought maybe they could help him out. From the brief look around they seemed to be sober or at least enough that they could still stand unlike the young man who had been sitting in the back of the brothel and hadn't moved an inch while he was there, on an ordinary day he would at least check to see if they guy had a pulse but today was without a doubt not ordinary.

"Hey would you be able to point me in the direction of Samuel Colt's" hoping that either of the men could answer, both were slightly older than himself, and the hygiene during this time period was still lacking.

"Sorry kid don't know anyone with that name," the taller of the two replied, he was close to Sam's own height maybe a few inches shorter and was quite a lanky guy.

"Wait a minute you don't mean that gun maker guy do you," the second guy piped up who was a lot shorter and stockier than the first guy

"Yes, yes the gun maker where can I find him," Sam said he was glad that something was going right for what seemed the first time today.

"Woo there, just slow down a moment I'm afraid you're about a month late, he died about a month ago. Who would have thought that after ten years of making the best guns around that the idiot would be mauled to death by a pack of wild animals?" the first guy replied

"No that can't be right, no Samuel Colt can't be dead." He didn't understand, it couldn't be right, in a good forty years he met Samuel here.

"I think you're a bit confused there boy the only man named Colt round here was Edward Colt." The second man said

"What. But that doesn't make sense." Sam whispered trying to make sense of what was going on because what these men were saying didn't match with what he knew was fact that a man by the name of Samuel Colt lived in this town during this era.

"What did you say your name was?" Sam was too confused to make up any random name to say, besides it didn't feel right, that was always more Dean's thing.

"I didn't, its Sam Win…" Sam was confused Colt was meant to be here by now, he had so much to do in this town the gun, gait to hell and the railway devil trap it didn't make sense and by the way these people talked it seemed he was the only Sam in town.

Then flashes of a long forgotten memory came to him of a shaken Dean who had just returned from the pas, 1973 to be exact thanks to Castiel

" _I was in the past Sammy I met mum and dad only they weren't our parent's hell they were younger than I was." Sam didn't know what to say to that, Dean didn't notice just stared off into the distance with a blank look and kept talking "I was the reason Dad got the impala, I always meant to be there"_

" _It was like fate" Sam replied still in shock that Dean had met their dead parents let alone traveled to the past._

"You got a last name Sam." Both men waited for a seemingly trivial piece of information, but for him it was the biggest decision of his life, the next words he would say will dictate his future, and right now it seemed so simple, time was a loop dean was always meant to go back to 1973, just like he was meant to be here right now.

"Colt. Samuel Colt." And as Sam uttered these words a calmness fell over him because he was right in saying this and for the first time today he was able to make sense of what was going on. Being here wasn't an accident and Dean hadn't given up his chance at having a normal life with a loving family. This was where he was meant to be, it was his job to get everything ready so in two centuries he and his brother would have a fighting chance against the demon that killed Jess and their mother, then there was all the other monsters where the colt had proven to be one of their most valuable weapons.

"I didn't know Ed had any family." The taller guy asked being the smarter of the two was a little suspicious of his sudden appearance in this small town

"Yea it's just me, I'm his nephew actually. I came to this town to live with him he wanted some help making guns." The lie came so naturally but he guess that's what happens when he had spent his whole life lying to everyone about what lurks in the dark.

"You know the way to your uncle's house?" the shorter man questioned, it seemed as if the man was trying to catch him out in a lie but Sam wasn't fooled easily.

"Yes I do. been there once before," he replied not missing a beat even though he was not entirely sure where the house was.

"Well it's quite a way out of town and I don't think you would be able to get there before dark" the taller man walked over to a chestnut brown mare tethered to a post "this here is Buttons, see a beauty isn't she, you can take her for the night, just bring her back early morning" the shorter man grunted, he didn't seem to approve of his friend loaning out mare to strangers and as he trudged away Sam noticed it was in the direction of the brothel, he shivered not thinking he would be able to get that image out of his head.

"That's very kind but you don't have to do that I can get there on my own" he was hesitant to take the man's house mainly because he wasn't too fond of them and felt that he would be content with taking a four hour walk instead of a half an hour trip on a horse.

"It's no problem that's my brother in laws horse and he is out of town till tomorrow afternoon, and when you bring Buttons back you can stick around till he can meet you, since you will be around for a while I guess."

"You guessed right, but why do I have to meet your brother in law" Sam really hoped he could be able to slip under the radar of this small town so he could just do what he was sent here to do.

"Because George Wilkinson is the town's sheriff for near ten years now, so you better take care of that horse because we know where you live" the man said this with a smile but Sam could see the threat behind the words, he wasn't going to let a stranger run off with the sheriff's horse. "Well will see you tomorrow, come to town bright and early tomorrow and I will give you a tour of the place" the man continued on not letting him get a word in.

"Welcome to Sunrise Wyoming Sam" the man said as he turned to walk inside the sheriffs building, Sam realizing he didn't even know the man's name, too caught up in the thoughts running through his head that he was going to be the one to accomplish some of the greatest achievements known in the hunting circle.

Sam settled for giving the man a nod as he mounted the horse and rode out of town, eager to find a bed and get to sleep.

He had Buttons run at a gallop but as he came to the town sigh for a moment the world around him seemed to slow down, seeing every crack and chip in the sign and his breathing got shallow as he realized that only hours ago he had entered this town as Sam Winchester and was now leaving as Samuel Colt.


End file.
